lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexia Dawson
|background = #fff |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #698595 |name = Alexia Jennifer Dawson |image = Alexia2.gif |width = |color2 = #90b2c5 |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = black |age = Thirty-Three |gender = Female |education = Graduated |birthday = July 11, 1982 |address = 24 George Street, Miduna Beach |occupation = Secretary at Miduna Beach Police Station |personality = Alexia was always a very intelligent young woman, but made a few mistakes in her life that ruined parts of her life. Originally she planned on going to a university with a huge scholarship, but she ended up not doing that. She did go to a community college for two years though, but she does regret not being able to go elsewhere. She's always been a very regretful person, thinking about the mistakes she's made in her life that she wishes she could change. She'd never admit most of them out loud, but she does have quite a few. Alexia is also very quick-thinking, always able to come up with an idea at the top of her head. She's also very busy and hardworking. Aleixa is also very organized and a neat freak. She likes everything to be a certain way and cleans her home whenever she gets the chance to make sure it looks nice. She hates living in a messy home. Alexia is also very outgoing and friendly to people she meets. However, she can be overbearing around her family - especially her two daughters. She doesn't really realize it, but she can be somewhat controlling over their lives since she doesn't want either of them to end up like her. Even so, she truly does care for and love her daughters and husband. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'5" (1.65 m) Alexia has long, wavy brown hair that she loves to wear down. She likes how it looks and it makes her feel pretty. Still, she will occasionally pull her hair back into a ponytail. Usually when she does this, it's because she's working or thinking hard about something. Even during her high school years, when she was taking a test, she would pull her hair back into a ponytail because it would help her think. Because of this, she will often wear her hair like that at work. Alexia also loves to be fashionable and look beautiful. She'll often wear nice, dressy clothes that include bright colors that stand out in a crowd. She loves having attention on her when she's out in public. At work, she wears more modest business attire. She also usually wears heels because of her height. She likes being taller than she is, so she wears the heels. |family = Elijah Crawford is Alexia's father. She was very close to him even though he was almost working. When he was off, he would make sure to spend his time with his family. He never wanted to be one of those fathers who was never around and never got to know their kids. He would spend a lot of his time playing with Alexia and her brothers. As Alexia got older, he would listen to her talk and talk all the time. Wendy Crawford is Alexia's mother. The two were very close all throughout Alexia's life. Wendy spent so much time giving Alexia advice and hoping she'd take it. As Alexia entered her teenage years, Wendy would often tell her to be careful and not do anything dumb or anything she would later regret. After Alexia became pregnant, Wendy was extremely mad about the news. She tried to stay calm and not lose her temper, but all she wanted to do was tell Alexia how dumb she had been for getting pregnant at fifteen. However, Wendy got over her anger after April was born and was happy to have a beautiful granddaughter. She helped Alexia all the time by taking care of April. Dorian Crawford is Alexia's older brother. He was always an extremely intelligent young man and had big of dreams of doing great things. As teenagers, he would often tell Alexia all about his future plans and dreams. She would listen to him ramble all the time. He was also very overprotective of her and hated how his friends would try and flirt with her. After Alexia announced her pregnancy, he was shocked and always wanted to know who the father was, but she would never tell him. He soon began attending college and after his graduation, he went on to work in a huge computer company. He got married after he had turned thirty and has only one son, Nathan Crawford, who is two years old. His wife, Miriam Crawford, is pregnant with their second child. Brandon Crawford is Alexia's younger brother. The two were also very close when they were growing up. However, he easily started to make many other friends throughout school and became busy with them. When he found out Alexia was pregnant, he really wasn't too shocked - even as a thirteen year old. He knew that she had been sneaking out and coming home later from "school" activities. In his last few years of high school, he started using marijuana just about all the time. When he was nineteen, he decided to stop and do something else with his life. After thinking long and hard, he has started working at the Lebeaux Police Department as a police officer. He married in his mid twenties to his high school girlfriend, Jessie, who had also stopped smoking pot all the time. They have three kids together. They have the twins Hannah and Harley and their youngest child and only son, Kyle. Rob Dawson and Alexia got married in 2000 when she ended up pregnant with his child. They had met in the hospital a few years before when she was first pregnant with someone else's child. She was happy to be able to marry him so her eldest daughter April would be able to have a father figure in her life. Also, the father of her second child would actually be staying around with her. They've been married for fourteen years now and are still very much in love with each other. April Dawson is Alexia's eldest daughter. She had April when she was only sixteen years old. The two are very close to one another and Alexia does truly love her daughter, even if she shows it in strange ways. She may often try to help April not end up like her, and they may argue a bit, but Alexia still only wants the best for her daughter. Faith Dawson is Alexia's youngest daughter. Faith was born a few years after April and is the child of Rob. Like April, Faith wasn't really meant to happen either, but that doesn't stop Alexia from loving her children. Their relationship is much easier in Alexia's opinion since this time around she knew what she was doing. |relationships = Rob Dawson (husband) |housemates = Rob, April, & Faith |friends = Most of her friends are from her job. |history = Alexia Dawson was born as Alexia Crawford in a small family in Miduna Beach. The family never had a lot of money, but it was still a nice, little happy one. Her parents always took great care of her and wanted her to have a great life. Alexia was also the middle child, having older and younger brothers. Her older was always very protective of her, especially when they were in high school together. Whenever he would catch his friends flirting with her when he invited them over, he'd slap them and tell them to stop. He never wanted anything bad to happen to his sister. Alexia got annoyed with him a lot because of his behavior, and would try to avoid him at all costs. Her younger brother couldn't seem to care less about what she did with her life. He ended up hanging out with all the potheads his last two years of high school anyway, so of course he didn't have a care about anything. When Alexia was fifteen, she started looking at different universities far out of town that she wanted to attend. She always dreamed of getting out of Miduna Beach and seeing the rest of the world and what it had to offer. She still had years left before she could leave, but she was already imagining it all. However, everything changed when she met an older guy on one of her visits to a college campus with her older brother. Her brother had been busy talking to their parents when this guy started talking to her. She found out his name was Brian and he seemed to be so interested in her. He was currently attending school at BCC and was telling her a few things about the place. After exchanging numbers and staying up all night talking to each other all the time, they finally decided to go out on an actual date. Alexia was fifteen at the time and he was eighteen, but she never really told him her age because he thought she was much older since she had been touring a college. After a few dates, he convinced her to sleep with him. Alexia hadn't realized that all he had wanted from her was sex, so when she ended up pregnant and told him the news, he dumped her and left her life completely. Alexia decided to keep her child when she found out about her pregnancy. She was going to drop out of high school, but her mother promised she would do everything she could to help her graduate and take care of her child. Still at sixteen, Alexia had her first child and named her April. After a lot of difficulties her last two years of high school, she was finally able to graduate. It had been tough having to deal with all of her homework assignments and her child, but she somehow managed. Also, Alexia started to get to know a pediatrician-in-training named Rob and he would always be able to help her out and give her advice on how to take care of April. Alexia would be lying if she said she never had a bit of a crush on Rob during all the time they spent together. As soon as Alexia turned eighteen, her and Rob's friendship seemed to take a turn from friendship to romantic. Soon enough she ended up pregnant again, but this time with Rob's child. At first she was worried he was going to disappear like Brian had, but he stuck around with her and even proposed. They got marraied in 2000 soon after Alexia had graduated high school. She then had their child, Faith, in 2001. Things would sometimes go bad for the small family, but they always worked around everything. Also, when Alexia was twenty-six, she decided she wanted to do something other than work as a cashier at the local grocery, so she finally went to college at Barfield Community College. She graduated two years later and got a job as a secretary at the Miduna Beach Police Station. |trivia = *She has never told anyone who April's father is, except for Rob. She told him after their marriage since she felt she had to tell someone. She also told Rob a bit more about Brian. To her family and friends, she had said that she hadn't actually been dating the guy or anything. However, she told Rob just about everything. *Alexia absolutely loves romance novels. She's always been a romantic person and enjoys reading such novels. She has a few favorites that she reads over and over. |fc = Minka Kelly |user = InsaneBlueberry}}